


鱼水之交

by TaemiSuk



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaemiSuk/pseuds/TaemiSuk
Kudos: 35





	鱼水之交

“我是你路上最後一個春天。”

槐根梦觉，苦尽甘来。  
花也喜欢，山也相爱。

久别重逢是什么滋味儿？沿着肌肤纹理一路向下抚摸，黄明昊的手指尖局促地搭在裤缝处，感受迟来太久的，体温相贴。

王琳凯在一旁注视着在自己脑海中都已经演练过太多次的这一幕，想说什么又生生咽下，仿佛吱声喘气儿都是打扰，毕雯珺轻轻笑了下，边从裤兜里掏打火机，边往外走。

啪的一声把火点燃，李希侃尾随他踱了出来，留王琳凯一个冤大头继续含泪注视小情侣久别重逢的壮观场面。他凑过去，伸出软舌舔了一下毕雯珺好看的薄唇，左手攀上了男人的脖颈。

转守为攻，毕雯珺把刚点上的烟扔在地板上，火星还在奄奄一息地烧，没给不乖撩拨的人一点儿反悔的时间，直接咬上李希侃的下唇，大手从后扣住男孩毛茸茸的脑袋。

室外春光无限好，室内春色关不住。

范丞丞吻技很有两把刷子，把人压在墙上禁锢牢了，哪儿都跑不了，才反复碾压到男孩快要喘不过气。他手耍流氓地往屁股那儿探，黄明昊退缩地扭了一下，却压根儿逃不出去，温热的大手还是结结实实毫不留情地揉了上去。

王琳凯明白这饭可能吃不成了，夹了两筷子上了没多久还热乎的红烧肉，捂着眼非礼勿视地溜了。

最后一个电灯泡也离场，范丞丞笑得比三年前更痞，果断反手将包厢门上锁，精致包间，气派圆桌，挂衣柱旁边是柔软的双人沙发，黄明昊视线触及此，心里没了底，眼神躲闪的档口被范丞丞飞快地解了腰带，他右手探进去，隔着薄薄一层内裤蹭那两瓣浑圆翘臀。

没做过爱的身体太僵硬了。

黄明昊下巴搭在男人安全感十足的肩头，感受到调情的手指在他双臀间的紧窄穴口打转，他被刺激得敏感起来，口中冒出一声细小的呜咽，又赶忙咬紧牙关，不乐意让恋人察觉出自己情动。

“范丞丞……”那双手越过了最后一层布料，贴上他因为紧张的战栗而激起小片鸡皮疙瘩的光裸臀肉，捏住一处，细细把玩，黄明昊被他这手段套路羞到，张嘴狠狠一口咬住男人下唇，差点利出血星。

“第一次，”他气息不稳，说话也断断续续，夹杂颤音，“你不会……就想在这里。”

他希望得到否定答案，可男人硬鼓鼓的下身让他畏惧得到点头的回应。

“不好吗，这里，”他把第一根手指塞进未经人事的紧致甬道，满意地听见男孩克制不住发出的小声呻吟喘息，“这是你的庆功宴，我的接风局，有何不可？”

说来倒是自由充分，没什么不可以，——只是，他还没准备好。

他不想在毫无归属感的地点交代自己的初夜，更何况屋外人来人往，若是有要布菜送水的服务员敲门，室内两个衣冠不整抽插呻吟的男人，该如何？

他可不想年纪轻轻就玩点儿太过刺激的，玩得自己身败名裂。

范丞丞当然了解他的内敛青涩和脸皮薄，也没打算在这里欺负人，就是吓唬他。太久不见，喜欢得要命的人站在自己跟前，不全面打上自己的印记，这夜晚就不算落幕。

他低声笑了笑，手指在已经渗水的穴肉中搅了两下，退出来，继续装大尾巴狼，压着半硬的下体扮演云淡风轻，大摇大摆去小间的洗手台洗了把手，留黄明昊一个人在后面恨他恨得牙痒痒。

——就知道故意羞他，他手上残余的是什么，两人都心知肚明。

“先吃饭吧，”他将上锁的门打开，回到座位端端坐好，这才在微信群里喊三位群演回来吃这场庆功宴与接风洗尘酒，在车上打了好几局开心消消乐早已饿得前胸贴后背的王琳凯收到消息提醒，飞快往回冲。

范丞丞看了这一圈最亲近的四个人，多少有些感慨。

当年他走，这帮人大张旗鼓得送他，两年半过去，以前玩得好的那群狐朋狗友，有的去了外地念书，有的在附近找了个三流专科继续混日子，有的考的太差没学可上回去复读，总之没什么牛逼的，而他们五个，怎么说也算是混出头了。

两年半过去了，走的时候这几个人就在，回来的时候风大雨大也去接他，归根到底，是一辈子的情义了。

酒过三巡，服务员很有眼色地将蛋糕推了上来，范丞丞第一次做这类手工活儿，浪费了好几个蛋糕胚才做得差不多像样，是那人最喜欢的浅绿色，是山川树木，行道梧桐的颜色。

“我自己做的，”待蛋糕端上桌，范丞丞扭头看黄明昊，“你快尝尝，是它甜，还是你甜？”

事实证明，还是黄明昊更甜一些。终于回到家，借着月色将心里念了太多遍的小男友终于拆吃入腹的范丞丞这么想。

修长双腿，挺翘臀瓣，漂亮的蝴蝶骨和细痩窄腰，他撑在男孩赤裸身躯上几厘米高度，身下是大力的撞击，野蛮地操干进出，男孩白皙干净的手指抓床单的样子太过好看，他每一次压抑地收紧，就激起范丞丞更大兽欲。

窗外残月仍未圆，床上人已圆。

“丞丞……”他有些受不住这样太激烈的攻势，轻声喊，“我想，看着你。”

男人闻言顿了两秒，又猛力深入了两下，退了出来，突然空虚下来的后穴一时合不上，媚肉都翻出来，一张一合的做邀请状，黄明昊挣扎着扭头向后看，正赶上范丞丞一巴掌下来砸在他柔软臀肉上，响亮的一声，格外羞人，屁股上浮现出一个浅浅的掌印，男人看着这副漂亮的杰作，低声，“宝贝，坐上来，自己动。”

他抱起男孩，抱到自己身上，还高高勃起着的性器硬在那里，黄明昊别过头不想看，他根本想象不到这样一根粗壮物件在提眉进出是什么感觉，更何况眼看着它插入自己。

他不想，男人却不肯，大手摁着他不让走。

他现在真是恨透了自己多嘴说那一句“我想看着你”。

可实在太想念了，这张脸在脑海里生动了千千万万遍，都不如近在咫尺的一眼。他只要看着这个人，一下就觉得过往受过的伤与苦涩，那些不甘和执拗，都能迎刃而解。

好吧，他咬紧贝齿，手握上那根性器，缓慢地坐了下去。

太深了。  
这个体位比背部深了太多，黄明昊初尝性事，禁不住，一下软了腰，男人却不打算放过他，向上顶胯操得更里了些，直触敏感点，磨出男孩溢出口的呻吟。

“叫出来，”他一声坏笑，抚着男孩的腰使劲进攻那处，刺激得人面色潮红，眼神迷乱，“爽就叫出来。”

“你妈的，啊，范丞丞，”他腰肢绵软，使不上劲，只好向后靠着男人的大腿寻找平衡点，“你妈的，你等着。”破碎的字句顿点中是压不住的喘息，他实在为自己第二天能否直立行走而担忧。

“没关系，宝贝，我等着。”  
“反正夜还长。”

他向上顶弄，一个深肛，直直逼出男孩颤抖着声音的浪叫，他胸口那处纹身，附上汗液，却仿佛更清晰。

你是我心上刺青。  
墜入人間，不如墜入我。


End file.
